


Threads That Bind the Soul

by spookywoods



Series: Truthfully [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookywoods/pseuds/spookywoods
Summary: “Would you wear something in this if I made it for you?”Black brows furrow, and you can almost taste her bitter doubt in the air.“No, you’re right, Ginny would look much better in this shade of blue.” You mingle with patterns and watch her touch and see and decide. Some minutes later and she’s brought you a few yards of vintage black velvet.“Make me something out of this.”





	Threads That Bind the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> a sequel to _[Finding Finally](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993809)_

It’s not subtle, the darkness that blooms around your Love. She’s loud and tortured and terrible with words, but her big, dark eyes are like heaven. Her lips destroy on a whim but they create and water so many feelings in the garden of your heart, you hardly care. **  
**

“Pansy,” you say one afternoon while you’re looking at swatches. You finger the blue silk and hold it up. “Would you wear something in this if I made it for you?”

Black brows furrow, and you can almost taste her bitter doubt in the air.

“No, you’re right, Ginny would look much better in this shade of blue.” You mingle with patterns and watch her touch and see and decide. Some minutes later and she’s brought you a few yards of vintage black velvet.

“Make me something out of this.”

It’s a command.

It’s a promise.

You stay up all night sketching the design, preparing the pattern, but you wait for inspiration to truly strike. She’s been gone since the fabric shoppe and returns hungry, eager to taste and tease and torture.

When she pulls off her blouse, she’s wearing blue silk lingerie and you smile up at her with pride. The colour compliments her pale skin and in the light of your studio, she’s ethereal, she’s possessed, she’s dark and light and everything that inspires you.

“Kiss me,” you demand, and she lowers her lips to yours. The kiss is soft until it isn’t, until it’s her demanding that you give, and she takes everything you didn’t know you had to offer.

You give her all the love she’s grown within you, and she offers it back and arches against you. “Luna,” she cries out. And when the air has chilled once more, you’re so tangled in her you don’t know where she ends and where you begin. She’s breathing steady against your neck when she says, “I’m not sure anyone’s ever touched me the way that you do.”

“I’m not sure I’ve ever loved anyone the way that I love you,” you smile.

Days later, you use your favourite silver scissors and cut the pattern and you make her a dress out of soft, thick velvet, sewn together with shiny, black thread and all the love you possess.


End file.
